


There was only one bed

by tinyelf101



Series: some random skephalo stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Skephalo, theyre bad with emotions leave them alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyelf101/pseuds/tinyelf101
Summary: The unfamiliar feeling had first hit him on only the second day of their road trip. They both wanted to go all out with their meet-up, so they planned a week-long road trip across a few states.At first, it was awkward.As if neither of them really knew what to do or say.But they quickly fell back into their usual banter, and it was the most fun Skeppy had in years. The day afterward, when he watched Bad sleepily wake up in the opposite hotel bed, he had an 'oh fuck' moment. And ever since that morning, he's been panicking and desperately trying to convince himself that the blush he had felt didn't exist.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: some random skephalo stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155647
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	There was only one bed

Cold air conditioning hummed as a van rolled down the freeway, the other cars speeding past in a blur. The vehicle remained in the slowest lane to ensure that the man in the passenger seat wouldn't stir from his sleep. A slightly smaller and tanned man, Skeppy, was barely hanging onto consciousness as he drove the car through the quiet darkness. 

The man that was currently asleep in the passenger seat was named Badboyhalo, or Bad for short. He was curled up in the reclined car seat with a pillow and a blanket, and Skeppy had to force himself not to tease.

Bad had passed out a while ago because of the eight or so hours they had been driving, and Skeppy was beginning to understand why Bad insisted they take breaks. Now that Bad was asleep and couldn't force Skeppy to pull over and take a rest or switch spots, he felt like he was about to pass out at any moment. 

Although he wanted to make progress on their road trip, he knew that it was dangerous to drive when unaware of your surroundings. Finally accepting defeat, Skeppy turned on his blinker and pulled into the next exit that came up. 

At the stoplight, he quickly pulled out his phone and opened up Google Maps. Glimpsing over toward Bad, his body stiffened. Shame swiftly glowed on his cheeks as he gazed at the young man's parted mouth. Bad's chest gently rose and fell with every breath as Skeppy resisted raising his hand and feeling Bad's face. Despite the mild drool, he felt the urge to lean over and kiss him.

Bad would never even find out he did it.

Nervously glancing away, he lifted his hand and repeatedly smacked himself on the forehead. Swallowing thickly, he skillfully pushed the not-so-straight thoughts into a corner and focused on the task at hand. Exhaling, he inputted a nearby hotel into the app. 

But he was startled when a booming robotic voice shattered the thick atmosphere.

Bad groaned bitterly as he shuffled around under the blanket, clearly grumpy now that he was woken up. "Skeppy." He whined, his eyes sleepily peeking open. Skeppy felt only mildly guilty as he snickered and started to follow the instructions on his phone. "Good morning." He chided as he sped down the road, suddenly much more energetic now that Bad was awake.

"Are we there yet?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"No, but we're gonna stay at a hotel! I picked out a super creepy one." Skeppy smirked as he held in a giggle.

"What?! Why? No, pick something different!"

"But think of the content! What if it's actually haunted? We'd get so many views!"

"I don't care! Change the hotel!"

Skeppy only laughed as he continued down the dimly lit road. He's completely aware he's taking them both to a perfectly average hotel, but that didn't stop him from driving Bad up the wall anyway. Gleefully soaking in the frightened scolding from his friend, he pulled into the parking lot of a boring-looking hotel. Bad instantly noticed the surroundings and huffed in anger as he flopped back into his reclined seat.

"You're not funny."

"Really? I think I am."

Rolling his eyes, Bad couldn't hold back his smirk as Skeppy giggled like a maniac. While Skeppy struggled to find an empty parking spot, Bad sat up and put his seat back into place before stretching dramatically. "You know, I'm starting to regret taking a long road-trip with someone that considers pranking little kids online fun."

Swiftly ignoring the offended bickering, Bad glanced out the window at all of the cars packed into the parking spaces. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he quietly hoped that there were still some open rooms left.

"Hey Skep, do you wanna do something fun tomorrow? I've had enough driving for a lifetime." Bad asked, still struggling to work out the pin needles in his legs. 

"I did see that there was an amusement park near here. Dollywood, I think it was called?" Skeppy responded before finally discovering an empty spot to pull into. 

"Oh, yeah, I think I've heard of them! They have some super cool rides we could try." Bad exclaimed childishly, earning a laugh from his friend as they both felt giddy about tomorrow's exciting plans.

*******

Skeppy and Bad lugged their suitcases into the hotel's front lobby as they blinked wearily at the blinding lights; both suddenly realizing just how tired they really were. After a few minutes of friendly bickering over who would pay, Skeppy managed to win the argument as he smugly placed his credit card on the desk in front of a 40-year-old woman. 

Skeppy had been the one to pay for most of the hotels. Even if he does whine about his bank account, he doesn't stop whenever Bad begs him to. 

"Alright, here is your key. Your room is on the third floor and to the left. Sleep well!" The stout receptionist chirped, sounding somewhat tired herself as she placed a keycard on the desk in front of the two men.

Gleefully snatching up the card, Skeppy thanked the woman before turning and speed-walking toward the elevators. Stammering in surprise, Bad rushed to catch up. "Why are you running?"

"Running? This is barely faster than walking, you slow-poke."

"Still!"

"Because I'm tired as fuck!"

Bad made a sound comparable to if Skeppy had insulted his great ancestors. "Language!" He gasped, brows knit together as his mouth hung agape. Ever since they became friends, Skeppy had started cursing a lot less than before because of Bad's distaste for it. But because of how dramatic Bad was, he couldn't help but tease every once in a while. 

Giggling, he spammed the elevator door button as Bad continued to make the sounds of a dying fish.

"I can't believe you." He muttered grumpily when he realized Skeppy wasn't paying attention to his scolding. Skeppy stuck his tongue out as he tiredly slumped into the elevator that opened with a suspicious creak. Following behind him, Bad huffed and dropped his large suitcase beside him before crossing his arms.

"Soo.. what do you wanna do at the amusement park?" Skeppy asked innocently in an attempt to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Uh.. I'll probably just go on the slower rides. I hate that weird stomach drop feeling you get on the super speedy ones."

"So boring!" Skeppy whined. "I wanna go on the scary ones!"

Skeppy hated scary rides. 

He always hated the heights, but Bad didn't need to know that. 

"I don't wanna go in circles on a merry-go-round for hours because you're a big baby!" He teased as Bad scoffed, offended. 

"Well, you don't have to go on the merry-go-round! We can just eat food and look around. Or, if it makes you stop acting like a child, we can... maybe, settle in the middle."

Crossing his arms, Bad glared at Skeppy as he pretended to think it over. Even though he already knew his answer, he shrugged and groaned in defeat. "Fine, we can do the less fun rides because you're a big baby. Baby, baby, baby!" Skeppy cooed, waving his hands about as he made his voice go higher. "Look at me, I'm a big baby because I want to go on the merry-go-round! Waah!"

Bad whacked his arm as he glared, his face a little red from embarrassment. "I'm not a baby! You're the baby, Skeppy! You have a tantrum if you lose a single game of monopoly. Boohoo, I lost a board game, and now I'm gonna be grumpy for a week straight!" Bad taunted, sparking an argument as they brought up different points. 

They didn't even realize that the elevator doors had opened and shut again because of their unruly yelling. Any stranger walking by would have thought that they were out to kill each other, but they both knew that they were just having fun.

Finally noticing the number at the top saying 3, Skeppy made an 'o' shape with his mouth and pressed to open the doors. Giggling sheepishly, he yawned and picked his bag back up before leaping out of the elevator. "I bet I jumped farther than you can!" He challenged, feeling competitive. 

Bad immediately accepted and braced himself to jump over the 1-inch gap. Running forward, he nearly tripped on his huge bag as he leaped and planted his feet on the ground with a thud. Laughing, he bragged that he made it farther as the other man groaned furiously.

They both quarreled with each other as they made their way down the hallway. It was lucky that the hotel had shockingly thick walls, and nobody could hear their arguing. Right as they began to sleepily trip over their own feet, they arrived at their door. Skeppy raised the plastic keycard and pressed it against the reader on the wall, causing the door to click and unlock. Practically slamming the door down, both boys threw themselves into the room and dumped the bags onto the ground. 

"I call dibs on the shower!"

Skeppy rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, hearing the muffled shouts of Bad on the other side. Ignoring him, he hummed an upbeat song that had gotten stuck in his head while driving.

Pursing his lips in frustration at the earworm, he dumped his backpack onto the ground by the sink. Inside the bag was some hygiene equipment, such as toothbrushes, deodorant, shampoo, and fresh clothes. Skeppy wasted no time throwing off the outfit he'd been wearing for the past two days. He could practically feel the grime on it.

Stepping into the shower, he set the water to the highest possible heat (after some struggling with the unfamiliar controls). But he was disappointed by the cheap heater as luke-warm water hit his shoulders. Shrugging it off, he let the water wash the dirt and sweat off of his skin. 

He sighed in relief, vowing to never again wear the same outfit multiple days in a row. 

After purposely spending too long in the shower, he was surprised that Bad hadn't pounded down the door yet. Skeppy supposed that Bad was just being patient, so he decided to stop dragging on his shower and get out.

Wrapping a towel around his hips, he carefully stepped over to the sink to avoid slipping on the water he was dripping all over. Drying himself off, he considered how good the beds would be. Yawning at the thought of finally being able to sleep, he quickly threw on his PJs and pulled out his toothbrush from the slightly-wet bag. Right as he was about to put it into his mouth, somebody knocked on the bathroom door and made him jump. 

"You've been in there for half an hour, Skeppy! Let me brush my teeth so I can go to sleep!" Bad yelled on the other side of the door, the sound muffling because of the thick wood. He considered pretending he couldn't hear him, to make him shout even louder and wake up the neighbors, but he was much too tired. 

So he just groaned as he shuffled over to the door and unlocked it; the sound making Bad immediately swing it open. 

"I have never heard of somebody taking such a long shower!" He shouted irritably, patience wearing thin sooner than it usually would because of how exhausted he was.

Skeppy only laughed as he walked back to the sink and stuck the toothbrush into his mouth. Ignoring the foam seeping rabidly out of his mouth, he noticed that Bad had changed into his PJs too. He considered complimenting him on the outfit, but he decided that his friend would just think he was weird. So instead, Skeppy turned toward him to ask him about what they were going to eat tomorrow. But the question was too muffled as some toothpaste flew out of his mouth. 

Bad immediately screeched as he jumped 10 feet into the air. 

"Stop, that's so gross! Wait until you finished brushing your teeth!" Bad scolded, looking over himself to see if he got any froth on him.

"What's gross?" Skeppy asked, trying not to smirk as Bad screamed once again.

"Just finish brushing your teeth so I can go to sleep! Gosh!"

"Whatever you say."

Skeppy turned back around and laughed at the angry groaning behind him. Spitting into the sink, he wiped his mouth and did jazz hands to tease his pestered friend. All Skeppy got in return was an impatient huff as Bad picked up his own toothbrush. 

After dramatically mocking the annoyed sound, Skeppy dashed out of the room to avoid the pink loofah thrown at his head. 

He shook his head despite the wide smile on his face as he strolled across the room. Making his way toward the window on the far wall, he peeked through the curtains and saw a small town, stories beneath him. He usually didn't sit and admire things, but he couldn't stop himself from looking out at the scene above and below. 

The stars are so much more vibrant without light pollution, he thought.

As he heard footsteps shuffle on the carpet behind him, he noticed Bad sleepily walking up behind him through the reflection of the window. "What are you looking at?" He asked curiously as he peeked over his shoulder, his greater height aiding him in taking in the scenery. 

"Just the stars. There's a lot more than I expected there to be." Skeppy shrugged as he tried to snuff the temptation to turn his head around. Bad hadn't noticed, but his face scarily close. Skeppy wondered for a moment why he considered closing the distance with him in the first place but shrugged it off as being tired.

"Whoa." Bad gasped, his sleepy eyes widening slightly. The dark canopy above the horizon was filled to the brim with gleaming stars, and Bad swore he could see them reflecting off of Skeppy's face. There was a silence as both men stood there, staring at the stars. Although both had realized by now how close they were standing, they were too transfixed to move. Finally, Bad broke the atmosphere by wordlessly turning around and focusing on something else that was beside him. No longer as tense, Skeppy turned his attention back to the town and tried to spot anybody interesting.

He had only spotted a lone woman walking a large poodle, and he was reminded of his own dog back home. The labradoodle, Rocco, was staying at a friend's place per Skeppy's begging. He was thankful that his friend was willing to watch his dog for so long, but he hoped that Rocco didn't mind the playmate. 

Bad had a much smaller dog that they had nicknamed Rat because of how stupid he looked when his fur was shaved. He was a tiny white dog with bug-like eyes that stared judgmentally into your soul, but he was a good dog. 

"Um... Skeppy?" Bad quietly called out, sounding oddly embarrassed. 

"What's up?"

"There's uh," he coughed, "there's only one bed here, Skeppy."

"What?" He whipped around and scanned the left side of the room. And sure enough, sitting against the right wall was a single queen-sized bed with about a dozen pillows stacked on one end of it. Although Bad looked flustered, Skeppy instantly burst out laughing and bent over to put his hands on his knees. 

"It's not funny! We need to ask for a new room." Bad mumbled, face still moderately pink as he stomped over to the hotel room telephone. 

But soon, the contagious laughter rubs off on Bad and the atmosphere eases up as they both giggle at the awkward situation. Picking up the phone, Bad looked at a pamphlet that was on top of the desk and dialed the phone number that was given. After a few seconds of silence, Skeppy can see Bad suddenly straighten up. 

"Hello, we're guests in the room," he glanced at the keycard, "318. We just wanted to... oh, uh, yes. Yes, that's right. I just wanted to ask if we can switch rooms, please? We wanted more than one uh, bed."

Skeppy watched with amusement as Bad glanced at the ground with embarrassment. But while watching the conversation unfold, it was increasingly apparent that there weren't any double-bed rooms left. Not feeling like driving for another half an hour while so tired, Skeppy groaned as Bad glanced at him questioningly. Dragging himself toward the bed, he threw himself onto the far side of it and pulled the blankets over him. Bad sighed and hung up the phone once it was over, feeling awkward as he looked over at Skeppy. 

"Okay, I know you're tired," Skeppy interrupted Bad with another groan, "but! I think we should change to a different hotel."

"I'm fine with sleeping with you, idiot. We've been friends for years, who cares? But, I mean, if it's that painful to imagine being in bed with me, then we can go. Ignore the wording of that. I'm tired."

Bad stayed silent, weighing his options. He heavily considered just dragging Skeppy out of bed, but watching him just barely be able to keep himself awake made guilt stir in his chest. Sighing, he settled on his decision as he slipped under the covers with his friend, a tense feeling of intimacy crashing over them. It wasn't as terrible as he expected, but he just felt overwhelmingly close. 

The sort of close he never expected to feel with a friend. Even with his back turned, he could still feel him there just a few inches away. Feeling incredibly aware of every slow breath Skeppy made, he couldn't refrain himself from focusing on it and counting the seconds. Slowly, he noticed the time between them increased. He was falling asleep, and Bad quickly followed.

******

"Skeppy... Skeppy!"

Skeppy mumbled incoherent sentences as he whacked away the hand rocking his shoulder. There was a huff behind him before the hand returned and nearly shook him off of the mattress. Screaming, he grabbed the sheets to prevent himself from falling. Barely holding back a curse, he whipped around and glared daggers at the person behind him. Bad sat there looking miserable, his hands shaking. Immediately, Skeppy's mood was dropped as he sat up and turned his body around. 

"Bad? What's up? Why do you look like you're dying." 

"I am dying! I'm gonna turn into a popsicle, Skeppy!"

Now that he was out of the blanket, Skeppy realized how freezing it was. Shivering at the lack of warmth from the blanket, he sighed and stood up from the bed. "I think hotels have extra blankets? I don't know, just... help me look." Skeppy grunted as he sat up, flicking on the nearby lamp. He stood up and shuffled over to the walk-in closet before vanishing around the corner.

Bad got up himself and searched through the many available drawers, but they were all empty. Sighing, he turned to look at Skeppy walking out of the closet, looking equally annoyed. "Nothing." He said, running a hand through his cow-licked hair. 

Bad could feel his patience for this hotel running thin. Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong, and it frustrated him. He was freezing to death and couldn't even wrap himself in a blanket because Skeppy kept hogging it.

"Let's just go to bed. You'll live." Skeppy mumbled, irritated as well.

"What? I'm going to freeze! I can't sleep like this!" Bad snapped back.

"Then just sleep in the car tomorrow while I drive!"

"No! The car is so uncomfortable! Besides, aren't we going to Dolly Wood?"

"I don't know! If we don't go, it's your fault for not sleeping!"

"I can't sleep! It's cold!"

Skeppy and Bad continued to yap back and forth to let off steam, and even if it was unhealthy, it made them feel a little better (though Skeppy could barely restrain himself from going too far with the argument). He knew they were just astonishingly tired and cold and grumpy, and he didn't feel like arguing anymore. His throat felt like it was ripping apart. So, he stomped up to Bad and grabbed him by the wrist. Bad was silenced in his yelling for a moment to look at him in confusion. Tugging him toward the bed, Skeppy clutched both of Bad's wrists as he fell backward onto the bed. Bad screamed as he was sharply yanked forward.

Skeppy landed on his back with Bad being pulled onto him, resulting in them being stacked on the bed. "There, dumbass. Now you won't be cold." Skeppy mumbled, a few curse words slipping out as he strained to reach the blanket and pull it over them both. Bad couldn't even scold Skeppy for his naughty language as he laid there, beet red and in utter shock. Wrapping his arms loosely around his friend's back, Skeppy closed his eyes and ignored the embarrassed stammering starting to come from him as he turned the lamp off.

The tense silence felt loud as Bad felt his face burning in humiliation and shame. Due to the awkward height difference, Bad had to be awkwardly situated right between Skeppy's slightly bent legs to be able to lay his head down comfortably. Bad was so tense to prevent accidentally moving and making an awkward situation even worse, but this only prevented Skeppy from sleeping. Having something as stiff as a board laying across your chest was less than comfortable, and Skeppy could practically feel the heat from his friend's face.

He thought about what he could do to prevent Bad from being grumpy and tired in the morning. 

Only having come up with a few bad ideas, he groaned irritably. But he really couldn't think of anything else that he could do right then, so Skeppy hesitantly ran his fingernails around Bad's back in random patterns. He half expected to get smacked and flung out the window, but Bads eyelids fluttered shut as his tense muscles relaxed. 

Feeling flustered in confusion, Skeppy scoffed off the embarrassment as he continued the action, grateful the darkness could hide how red his ears were.

Every once and awhile, Bad would tense up again, as if remembering where he was. But he would always immediately fall victim to the comforting hand again. Biting the inside of his cheek, Skeppy sighed. He was more physically affectionate than Bad was, sure, but he was still a little embarrassed by the position. It wasn't as if cuddling wasn't something close friends couldn't do, it was just the feelings bouncing around in his chest that made shame pool in the pit of his gut. With nothing to distract himself this time, he had no choice but to acknowledge the soft buzzing in his heart whenever Bad came to mind. 

The unfamiliar feeling had first hit him on only the second day of their road trip. They both wanted to go all out with their meet-up, so they planned a week-long road trip across a few states. 

At first, it was awkward. 

As if neither of them really knew what to do or say. 

But they quickly fell back into their usual banter, and it was the most fun Skeppy had in years. The day afterward, when he watched Bad sleepily wake up in the opposite hotel bed, he had an 'oh fuck' moment. And ever since that morning, he's been panicking and desperately trying to convince himself that the blush he had felt didn't exist.

As Bad took in a deep breath, Skeppy closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like if he confessed to the ceiling. It wouldn't reveal the truth to anybody else, but was he really going to come to terms with it just yet? No. Perhaps if he ignored it long enough, everything would go back to the way it was.

******

The beige curtains hanging above the air conditioner swayed at the artificial wind, allowing light to stream in through the window. The sun focused directly onto Bad's eyes, stinging them in retaliation for sleeping in so late. Groaning angrily, Bad turned his head away and pulled himself deeper into the mattress under him. A heartbeat could be heard below him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. 

Head snapping up in shock, he was met with Skeppy's face directly in front of his own. Sucking in a breath, he suddenly remembered how he got here in the first place. Though, due to how much closer he was, it appeared that he had somehow shifted in his sleep.

Jaw tense, he wildly tried to think of a plan to get away without getting caught. Bad knew he didn't do this on purpose, but he didn't want Skeppy to be suspicious of how close he was to his face. Feeling his cheeks and forehead heat up, he awkwardly glanced back at Skeppy's resting face. 

Anyone in their right mind would admit that Skeppy had a nice face, and Bad wasn't exempt. Being so very close, he could see details that he wasn't able to see before. Like the tiny white scar on his nose or the hairs on his jaw that are barely growing in.

Although he still felt a little embarrassed about before, he felt a wave of euphoria crash onto him. Bad was currently lying across the chest of his very best friend as they slept the day away. And once Skeppy awoke as well, they would have a day filled with joy and playfulness. It nearly made Bad tear up as he thought about how lucky he was to be so close to somebody he loves. 

Shamelessly laying his head back down, he tightened his grip on his friend and buried his face into their faded band t-shirt. The slow inhale and exhale from under him elated him as he glanced back up to his face. Gaze lowering, his throat tightened as he stared at Skeppy's lips. They were a little chipped because of how often he chewed on them, but Bad still felt a shameful thought prod at his heart. 

He could just lean up and soothe the burning in his heart without Skeppy ever knowing. But he was a better person than that, and he knew that consent was key to any friendship. Even if Bad already knew he wanted more than a friendship. 

He would never bring up the idea himself, but if Skeppy offered, he doesn't know if he could force himself to refuse it. Pushing himself back down to where he was before he woke up, he sighed. How it was possible to be so happy and so sad at the time, he couldn't figure out. Yet, here he was, happy to be in the arms of his friend while he was still wishing for more. 

Sucking in a breath, Skeppy's nose scrunched as he stretched out his limbs. Accidentally bumping Bad in the leg, he earned a wack to the arm. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" He grunted, his morning voice making his voice sound raspy as he glared at Bad. Rolling his eyes, Bad didn't make a move to sit up. "Because you kicked me, jerk!"

Skeppy copied the action as he scoffed, already grumpy. "Let's just sleep a little longer. I'm tired as fu... frick." He mumbled, catching himself to prevent getting hit a second time. Feeling like a mother whose child finally listened, Bad laid his head back down and closed his eyes. 

"Fine by me!" 

Although he wasn't tired, he wasn't going to complain about getting to stay in the safety and warmth of Skeppy's arms. They both laid there for a few silent minutes, neither of their breathing slowing down as they soaked in the comforting feeling.

A hand rested on top of Bad's head, nearly making him jump in surprise. It stayed there for a few awkward seconds before it started to play around with the strands of his hair. Bad swore he felt his soul leave his body as he relaxed into the feeling, a lot of his shame having left a few minutes ago. With strange confidence, he leaned up into the hand. It hesitated in surprise before continuing with a little more confidence.

Skeppy spent a few minutes feeling embarrassed as he indulged himself, not knowing that Bad was practically trying to fuse them together with how hard he was gripping his shirt. 

Feeling impossibly shy, Skeppy stopped and awkwardly cleared his throat to get Bad's attention. The man in question glanced up in confusion before his face lit up. "Oh, my goodness! You're so red!" He giggled with a broad smile as Skeppy resisted pushing him off the bed. "Whatever. You're stupid." Skeppy deflected, avoiding all eye contact as Bad continued to coo at him. 

Both of them knew that that wasn't a buddy-buddy situation, but they were both scared to bring it up. 

So, they just messed with each other instead.

No longer resisting the urge, Skeppy sat up abruptly and shoved Bad to the ground. He screamed and landed with a thud that the neighbors downstairs probably heard. "OW! Jerk!" Bad snapped, rubbing at the ache in his arms from laying in such a weird position all night. 

"Says the person that woke me up at 3 am because he was a little chilly!" Skeppy huffed back, his arms crossed as he glanced over at the time.

"Oh, sh*t."

"Language."

"We're gonna miss the free breakfast!"

"What? Doesn't that end at 10?"

"It is 10."

"No! The free muffins!"

Both boys jumped up, one of them heading for the door as the other rushed into the bathroom. "What are you doing," Skeppy shouted impatiently, "We don't have the time, you idiot!" 

Whining, Bad reluctantly placed his fresh clothes on the counter.  
"But we're gonna look stupid going downstairs in our PJ's!" 

Skeppy grabbed onto his arm and tugged him out the door, causing him to yelp. "What are they going to do, sue us? Come on!" He smirked as he continued to tug Bad down the hallway; not wanting to miss the free hot meal. The taller man was busy struggling not to die of embarrassment as a group of teens laughed at the scene. Sensing the anxiety, Skeppy felt a sense of ignorant confidence swell through him. Lifting up the hand he was holding, he planted a quick kiss on it.

Now, Bad had something to distract himself from the shame. 

His incredibly flushed face.

**Author's Note:**

> i totally didnt write like, only 100 words at a time ahaha that would be crazy
> 
> t..this took me weeks. why did all this bad writing take me weeks. im gonna die


End file.
